User talk:Pope Yapyap III
It's 2011... That means one more year until the world ends..........................according to all of the PARANOID PUSSIES!! HAPPY TWENTY ELEVEN MOTHA FUCKA!!!! Illmatic 08:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Banner My bad, I didn't know about the forums. Illmatic 04:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) New Template You should make a template using this image. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 17:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Xbox Live bruh? What's your gamertag? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 21:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) 0.o Dang I thought you would've... ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 21:36, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Gruntipedia Rap I was bored, don't ask (this is not a serious rap, this is meant to be laughed at lol), enjoy: Yo, check it, we be straight up reppin' Gruntipedia, we hold our middle fingers up and shout "Fuck the Media", we come around for your laughing pleasure, our penis is so big a yardstick couldn't measure, Yo, we always stay strapped with a Needle Rifle, we blow bitches the fuck up that wanna Trifle, we be ballin' just like the Prophet of Haters, we pwn all douchebags A.K.A. Meat and Taters, if you don't get our jokes you must be a Pinhead, or just no sense of humour like Lord Shithead, I got so many rhymes I could be the Gravemind, but I puff so much lie I could be the Ravemind, so if you see us on the street, we'll knock you off your feet, and leave your face split up like an Elite. How was that? Lmao ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 19:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) *Flinch* Gah! You actually managed to scare the living s**t out of me in text o.O I'll see about the activity thing then! The GoG Decon 23:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So... You'll actually turn me into a real boy admin when I become more active? The GoG Decon 23:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I think Russian Pope of Pwnage is a pretty cool guy Eh laeds Gruntipedia, promoets J'Suz, foargets 2 sign his comment and doesn't afraid of anything. Btw if you think that rap is good you should hear my serious shit, I rip up mics like a garbage disposal (a line while not rapping? LOLWUT?) ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 00:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) A Reward Presented to Thineself Thou hast achieved an enormous level of Awesomeness that no Homo Sapien may even concieve of. As a reward for such a display, thou ist permitted to LOL at this photo I assembled (How do you like my Joseph Ducreux talk? Lol). ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ 2 questions 1. How do I delete a page? 2. If I release an update/page of things to come, how do I make sure all users are notified by mentioning it on the top of the page? That's all. The GoG Decon 01:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Halopedia I overheard you say on Oggespartan117's page that Halopedias admins wouldn't be too happy with helping us. I'm pretty sure Halopedian admins would be ok with joining us, I mean they probably know all the "Halopedia Attacks" on here are just jokes. They have a sense of humor too lol. But we need to do something since all of our OG users (Meat and Taters, H3, Simon rjh, Killer CRS, ect.) all got lives never get on anymore. Now its just me, you, oggespartan, YAMAMOTO, Resnov (If he gets on anymore) and a few other new members. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 16:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :( U took my quotes out of bubble shield! Only two things are endless; the universe and stupidity 02:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) GoG new rank Hey Pope, I think we should add a new rank to the GoG Leaders Ranks: Supreme Emperor. Emperors are the highest earthly status imaginable. The description should be "Overall leader of every Grunt in the Grunt Empire." Sorry for the bragging but I believe I should hold that title since the Wikipedia community appointed me as Gruntipedia's head admin. I also think your rank of Grunt General should be changed to Grunt Hierarch. Description: "Gruntipedia's field leader. One who accomplishes the impossible."--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 17:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) GoG rank pictures I saw your post in the GoG forums. I think it would be best to use Covenant for rank pictures. We shouldn't use Prophets since Prophets don't fight. The highest rank should have a pic of an Elite Field Marshall from Reach. I can provide the pics, you just tell me where they go. Also, I took a look at the GoG awards from your contributions page. How are members supposed to know when and where they get an award? I have done far more than 500 edits and I can't find that award.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 21:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ship Class Edit I'm gonna go ahead and do a thorough revision of the UNSC Frigate article since it's on the agenda of GoG.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC How does it work? The Swede 08:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Question If youre not a trouble maker then don't answer this question lol, someone set me up to get in trouble and I got kicked outta school for the day. Me and a couple of my friends are gonna jump him and fuck him up, what should I bring? A baseball bat or a golf club? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha I'll invite him for a round of golf and use him as a golf ball >:). ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 01:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know The "Doesnt afraid of anything" thing on Xytan 'Jar Wattinree's article, is a reference to this meme. So yeah, where is your god now? Lol ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 02:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) эй Мой дед был священником. Вы, связанные с католической официальной? sorry Da Ford Man 22:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Someone vandalized the Elite page, it wasn't me I swear, it just looks like it because the "Edited by J'Suz Kusov" thing is from me trying to fix it. It didn't work, fix it if you can. ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 00:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Template Can you add the Concussion Rifle to the weapons template? Under some funny name? ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 06:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) XBL Let me know if you ever get Xbox LIVE so I can send you a friend request.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ??? Whats a gruntipedia bureaucrat? Y0U W1LL F33L MY WR4TH!!!!......later 00:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Amount of edits How did you know I was an imposter??!! Was it my lack of humor? Was it due the fact that i had the smallest amount of edits of the currently active admins? ASWER ME D:< Jk, also, HyHe suggested a reward system similar to those of other wikis. What do you think. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 14:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Task Completed The Category and Template have both been smitten by the power of Gruntiness, and a new category have risen from their ashes. While you're at it, could you make a Medal/Reward/Thingy for people that have been allowed by me to write B-class articles (according to Gruntipedia:GCI)? Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 10:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Meeting schedule. I'll be on 19.00-21.00 UTC on Sunday. Send me a message on Gruntipedia and then we'll talk on "your" page on the IRC. Send me any question, I'm full of answers. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Grunt Infiltration Squad I was wondering, oh Grunt King, that me, Grunt Ultra 9, can start the "Grunt Infiltration Squad", or the GIS. First we infiltrate a Halopedia base. Then, we destroy their equipment.(Not literally. Just pretend.) Sound good? -Grunt Ultra 9 (Sorry if I got you worried there! It's not vandalism, I could never do that, even if I tried.) Thanks also for letting me stay in GoG. I am very grateful for that. Award nomination Hi Pope/Kaiser, I just wanted to nominate J'suz Kusov for the Sentinel award, the Featured award, the Orgasm-isation Award and GCI award. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Re:Awards Ok, the more you know... You know, my schedule is open this weekend so we could arrange a IRC meeting or something. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Urgent message. There have been reports on a large-scale trans-wiki vandal that have tried and succeeded in sabotaging several wikis such as Gearspedia, avatar wiki, Mass Effect wiki and others. I'm going to reward any Gruntipedian who defend this wiki by reverting spam in the event of an attack, just so you know. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) You should have seen what they wrote! I was going to Gruntipedia, and I clicked the wrong link into Halopedia. I saw someone said all of the Gruntipedian Community has a horrible sense of humor! I know vandalism is never the answer. I learned that lesson. But we know he is wrong, Excellency? He also said we disrespect the Halo Franchise, the comedy is...Well.. He said our comedy is "Dull and over used"! Thank you. I will help as much as possible. In the GoG, how do you get promoted? Edits/Pages created? 50 to join, 100 to be Major, 300 to be Spec-Ops, and 500 to be Ultra? Re: Inactivity Jawohl. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Re:Return Oh hi Pope. I just made an update where I mentioned you were absent for the time being >-<. And your update seems fine too. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) the slyers back Hey im sorry ive been gone for so long imy familys been in some financil for a while and we had to do without but im a little lost and i need some help can you send a list of pages needing help and reply as fast you can seeya from big daddy slyer we may be next It has come to my attention that pages on halopedia are getting deletied that means there might be a vandal there and he/she are one mouse click away from gruntipedia i think we should get ready to restore some pages just in case of a vandal coming. pimp in da hood 10:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) 10:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) you got to delete my profile One of my brothers got my password and told my other 3.well they really hate this site for some reason and told me they were gonna delete some pages my using my acount becuse they dont know how to make there own.This is one my faveriote sites and id hate to something happen to it so i want to tldelete my page.Its been a ride and ill miss this place alot so as soon as get this message i want you to delete my page. Peace out User:big daddy slyer 06:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Aids taking it a step to far? Personally i think saying the flood is aids is taking a to far. i said Perhaps you would consider that it is quite offensive. Just making a pointBladesofsdoom 16:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Your help is needed. Pope, if you're out there, I would like to ask you for a Bureaucrat status in order for me to maintain this wiki more effectively. However, if you can't answer this message, I'll see if I can adopt the wiki instead. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) GoG I wonder whether i have been denied or accepted, please get back to me. I left a comment on Oggespartan's page just so that i can get a 50% more chance i will get back to. I wanna help... no save gruntipedia from those MOFO'S halopedia. For GRUNTIPEDIA!!!! Bladesofsdoom 21:14, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Help Please Please convince these Office of Nooby Idiots to get me back on the field, sir. I need to get out of this friggin' desk and back into the action! Thanks, man! (SHLS) Isn't suggesting we scrap the whole aids joke a "radical change" Bladesofsdoom 10:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Pope. I, Helljumper, 141 has returned from the barren desert of inactivity. So how is things going? I havent been here in over a year. Its nice to be back. hey i was wondering if i could get promoted ----Master of Halo---- Dead or alive? How ya been? I love you you son of a bitch Gruntipedia still has life, but Oskar and Oskar are currently the only active admins, say we have a third one? Caution. . 14:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Pope! Yapyap, i'm back after 4 years lol. You are also probably gone but if you ever come back, hit me up. --ADMYAMAMOTO (talk) 19:01, October 2, 2013 (UTC)